The Cruise
by ThatMovieChick
Summary: Penny gets invited on a cruise.. with Sherman and Mr Peabody! Will the couple bond together?
1. The News

High above New York City, Sherman Peabody was packing away in his room. Mr Peabody had invited Penny Peterson, Sherman's new crush, on a cruise to the Carribbean. Penny has as well developed a new liking on the red-headed boy and was packing away as well at her house. Boy, did Sherman set off like a bomb when Mr Peabody said that Penny was joining in on their exciting cruise.

The beagle was in his room, packing away his signature red bowties. Sherman was neatly folding away his shirts and pants, while packing all of his trainers in his red suitcase. Then the phone went off.

"I'll get it Mr Peabody!" Sherman said while running to the phone. He picked up the ringing phone.

"Sherman Peabody speaking." He said.

"Hey Sherman!" Penny exclaimed. He immediately knew the sound of his sweetheart.

"Oh hey, Penny!" He said. He twirled the cord around his finger.

"So when are you and Mr Peabody picking me tommorrow?" She asked. Penny was flopped over her queen-sized canopy, while snuggling into a pillow.

"At 3:00, then we head to the airport." Sherman explained.

"Ok, thanks Sherman. See you tommorrow!" She said. The duo hung up and Penny sighed. She loved that boy so much. His big glasses made him look so smart and cute. His red hair was soft, and wavy. She would be all over him! Her heart pumped with all of these thoughts. She sat up and continued packing. Soon, afternoon turned to evening.

Mr Peabody had finished packing long ago, being the dog he is. Sherman struggled to fit everything into his suitcase, so Mr Peabody gave him a extra suitcase. Sherman made a new playlist, to fit in with all the waiting he would have to do. He couldn't wait to see Penny, too. Night came soon after.

Sherman jumped into bed and pulled the covers up. Mr Peabody came walking in to say goodnight to his son.

"Excitied, I presume?" Mr Peabody said as he sat on the side of Sherman's bed.

"Boy, am I!" Sherman said.

"Goodnight Sherman, I love you." The beagle whispered. He rubbed Sherman's forehead, before taking his glasses off and walking out of the room. Sherman slept soundly, knowing he will see his desert flower tommorrow.

Next afternoon, Mr Peabody and Sherman were driving to Penny's house. Sherman was ready to explode. Mr Peabody noticed this.

"Excitied to see Penny, aren't you?" Mr Peabody asked. He was driving in a black Mercades, adjusted for him with red seats. Sherman was bouncing up and down on the leather seats.

"Sure am!" He said. Then they pulled onto Penny's street, viewing the giant houses before them. They were designed like the penthouse was, expect on the ground. Then they spotted Penny's house. Mr Peabody slowed down and saw Penny waiting on her driveway with Paul and Patty behind her. 2 bags of luggage stood behind her. One was pink with white polka-dots, another purple with yellow flowers. Mr Peabody pulled onto the curve, slowing down. Sherman was the first to step out. Penny was wearing a white dress with black polka-dots, and black flats.

"SHERMAN!" Penny screamed. She ran straight to the glasses boy, unprepared, she tumbled down with the boy on concreate. Mr Peabody rushed over and saw the blonde on top of her son on the ground. Both of them blushed hard and Penny got off him, brushing off the dirt from her dress. Paul, Patty, and Peabody were laughing hard. They sent both of them back to their embarrassed state. Sherman first made a move and hugged Penny. Penny accepted and hugged back. Then Sherman helped Penny put her luggage in the trunk, while the adults talked.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Penny said as she hugged both of them.

"Goodbye, sweatheart! We love you!" Paul said as she got in the car.

"See you in 2 weeks Paul and Patty!" Mr Peabody said as he got in. As they rode off, Paul and Patty where waving.

"So are you going to miss them?" Sherman said.

"Nah, not really. Now I got you!" Penny said while nugging Sherman in the ribs. Sherman blushed. Mr Peabody could of course see this and hear this, and he smiled.

"Oh Sherman, you made a special playlist for this trip, so let's play it!" Mr Peabody said. He entered Sherman's disk into the player and hit 'play.' _Wild Ones,_ by Flo Rida played.

"Aww cool! You love this too?!" Penny exclaimed. "Let's sing along!"

"Sure!" He said.

Penny:

_Hey I heard you were a wild one._

_Oooh Oooh!_

_If I took you home I'd be a homerun._

_Show me how'll you do._

_I wanna shut down the club._

_With youuu!_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones._

_Oooh_

Sherman:

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_

_Party going wild, fist pumping_

_Music , I might loose it._

_Blast to the roof_

_That's how we do'z it_

_I don't care the night,_

_She don't care we like_

_Almost dared the right five._

_Ready to get popping,_

_Ain't no surprise,_

_Take me so high_

_Jumping no doubts._

_Surfing the crowd._

_Oooh,_

_Said I gotta be the man._

_When they heading my van,_

_Might check one too._

_Shut em' down in the club while the playboy does it,_

_And y'all get loose loose_

_After the bottle,_

_We all get bit and again tommorrow._

_Gotta break loose cause's that's the motto._

So after the the mad party, the duo settled down and remained pretty quiet, expect for the music. After about a hour, they all arrived at the busy airport. Peabody parked and unloaded the luggage.

"Now Sherman, Penny, don't lose me. This airport is one of it's busiest." Mr Peabody explained. Penny and Sherman looked at eachother and nodded.

"Yay.." Penny whispered.


	2. On the Road to a Cruise

**Hey guys! So I haven't set a basic time when I will upload. So I try to upload as much as I can in 1 day. Sometimes, I just take I day off. So I'll try, and expect a chapter or 2 each day. Thanx!**

Like Mr Peabody said, the airport was very busy. A bunch of people would sometimes trip Sherman into Penny. Sherman had to roll Mr Peabody's luggage because he's too small for such a large pack of luggage. So then he rolled 3 bags of luggage through the busy airport. Mr Peabody already had their tickets. So then the trio sat down in the waiting room, for the flight to Miami. Sherman sat down exhausted. Mr Peabody took out a newspaper an began to read. Penny sat down next to Sherman, while putting down her luggage. Another man, quite large, sat next to her and she had to scooch closer to Sherman. She felt embarrassed, she felt Sherman flinch a little. It was akward for them. Sherman looked away with rosey cheeks. Mr Peabody put down his newspaper and raised a eyebrow. Sherman shrugged.

"So.. what do you want to do?" Penny asked nervously.

"... How about we go over to the cafe and get something to eat?" Sherman suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Penny said. She leaned her head in closer. Uh oh. She felt herself slip. She grabbed the collar of Sherman's shirt and took him down with her. _Klunk!_ The couple fell down on the hard dirty floor. Sherman ended up on top of Penny. All of the people of the airport looked at them. They horribly blushed. Sherman got off Penny and sat back down.

"So what's that about?" Mr Peabody questioned Sherman.

"Uhh... Penny was falling down and she tried to hoist herself up, but ended up pulling me down." Sherman explained to the genius. He rolled his eyes and continued reading his newspaper.

"Oh yea, Mr Peabody, can me and Penny-"

"_Flight 543 to Miami is boarding. I repeat, Flight 543 to Miami is boarding. Thank you." _The speaker went.

"Penny, Sherman, that's us. Let's go." The beagle said. Sherman followed, dragging the luggage. Penny was right behind him. After a quick security check, they reached the gate, the nice lady took their tickets. Sherman has never been on a airplane, to Mr Peabody that has always been on one. He has a special permit to sit with all the people. Once they all put their luggage away, they sat down. Sherman got the window seat, Penny got the middle seat, and Peabody got the remaining seat. Penny wanted to talk to Sherman, but didn't know what to talk about. Sherman was humming along to his MP3 player. Mr Peabody was on his laptop doing something. Penny sighed.

"Hello. This is your captain speaking. We are taking off in less than a minute. Please enjoy your flight. Thank you!" He spoke. Penny felt the plane taking off. Sherman was looking out the window. He took his earbuds out. He looked bored. So Penny tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Sherman." Penny said. Sherman looked over.

"Oh hey, Penny." Sherman said. He flashed his smile. Penny smiled.

"What do you want to do?" Penny asked.

"Well, I brought my laptop, so we can watch a movie on Netflix." Sherman smiled.

"Ok!" Penny said. Sherman reached underneath his seat and pulled out a MacBook. He typed fast for a 7 and-a-half-year-old. Sherman quickly pulled up the site.

"So anything in mind, Penny?" Sherman asked the blonde.

"Hmm.. how about.. Turbo?" Penny asked.

"Sure!" Sherman said. He typed up the movie and hit play. He brought along a pair of split earbuds. The two watched the movie. When it ended, 2 hours on the flight were left. Penny yawned. Sherman did this as well. Mr Peabody was typing something on his laptop. Penny felt sleepy. She leaned over and rested her head on Sherman's shoulder. This made the boy blush. He got used to the feeling and began to drowse off himself. Mr Peabody looked over and smiled. _Cute._ He thought. The two fell asleep for the rest of the flight. Once the flight ended, he nugged Sherman gently. That awoke the red-head and his crush. Once she awoke, she sat up and yawned. It was 8 and they landed in Miami, one of the world's biggest and beautiful cities. She unbuckled and jumped up. Sherman unbuckled and put away the laptop. He ruffled his hair and looked at Penny. She was getting her luggage down, along with Mr Peabody. He smiled.

_I guess this won't be a bad trip, anyway._ He thought.


	3. Settled In, and Loving you

With luggage in hand, the trio began to exit the plane. They gathered the rest of their luggage at the baggage belt.

"We are taking a taxi to the hotel and spend the night," Said the dog. Sherman and Penny nodded."Then after we get settled, we're going to eat out."

"Ok, sounds great!" Penny exclaimed.

"Ok, follow me. Don't lose sight of me." Peabody said. He walked through the airport, Sherman and Penny hot on his tail. (Ha get it, tail?) When they came outside of the big airport, Mr Peabody hailed a taxi.

"BellMaster Hotel, please." Mr Peabody said to the driver. He nodded. Sherman and Penny loaded the luggage in the trunk and sat back in. The taxi driver started the meter. It was a 15 minute drive, and a silent drive as well. When the driver stopped, Sherman and Penny looked outside in awe. The hotel looked fancy, with a big fountain outside of it. The building's marble struture shimmered in the Miami moonlight. Sherman found it amazing, and Penny found it romantic. She looked into Sherman's brown eyes. He really was in awe. Mr Peabody paid the driver and unloaded the luggage. The bright moon looked amazing.

"This is so cool, Penny!" Sherman said.

"Yeah.. it's so.. beautiful!" Penny winked. Sherman didn't take the hint. Darn. They rolled their luggage inside. The lobby was so clean and well kept. It was amazing giant, as well. The front desk was tall as well, so Peabody had to stand on his luggage.

"3 reserved for 'Peabody.'" Mr Peabody said.

"Oh, hello there Mr Peabody! Long time no see!" The lady at the desk exclaimed. She looked down at the beagle.

"Hello there, ." Peabody greeted. Sherman and Penny were confused, but shrugged it off.

"Ah.. yes. Our best room!" She said. She typed some on her computer and handed Mr Peabody a key.

"Room 432. Top floor, enjoy!" She smiled. Sherman waved goodbye and so did she. Penny rolled her eyes. They dragged their luggage to the elevator.

"Woah! They got 35 floors!" Sherman said."How could you afford this much, Mr Peabody?" Sherman asked the dog.

"I have my ways, Sherman." Peabody winked. Then the elevator stopped. The door came out to a beautiful, giant room. It was a replica of the penthouse, but and Penny ran out of the elevator with their luggage. Sherman flopped on the bed. Penny sat next to him.

"Since you two are mere children, you will share the other bedroom together." Peabody said while dragging his luggage behind him.

"..." Penny and Sherman looked at eachother. They smiled and took their luggage to the next room. The hallway their was pretty long, and it ended with a door. When Penny opened the door, they were was a replica of the other oom, living room, full bathroom,balconey, and a bedroom with two king sized beds.

"Man.. it never ends!" Sherman grumbled. He walked down to the bedroom and flopped on the bed. Penny trailed him and laid on the other bed.

"Well, I guess this is where we're staying!" she said. Sherman sat up.

"Yeah.. it's pretty nice." He smiled. Then they just stared at eachother like lovesick puppies. Penny's heart was fluttering. Sherman's stomach was full of butterflies. Then Mr Peabody walked in. They didn't notice him until he snapped his paws. Sherman and Penny snapped out of it and blushed, hard. Mr Peabody sighed.

"Well, it looks like that we can't go out to eat, but we can order room service. So I came here to give you guys the menus," He paused to adjust his glasses."So when you two are ready, just tell me what you guys want." He said. Then he gave them both the hotel menus, before he left the quiet room. Sherman adn Penny looked at eachother.

"I'm going to take a bath first," said Sherman."Then I'm going to look."he said. The red-headed boy jumped off the massive bed and went through his luggage. He took out a blue towel, a change of clothes, and a hair brush. Then he headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Penny felt... weird being in a room close to him so she headed into the living room. She can hear the water running. She looked out onto the balconey. She sighed

_If only Sherman understood... _she thought.

**Hey guys! I might not write on Thanksgiving because I'll be busy. I'll see. Can anyone give me some ideas or suggestions? I need them right now! (I'm thinking about some fluff.)**

**Thanx**

**~ThatMovieChick**


	4. Heating Up

Sherman came out of his bath 10 minutes later. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed that Penny was gone. He shrugged it off. Then he saw something on the balconey. Then he realized that was Penny, sitting on one of the chairs. He didn't know what to do, so feeling brave, he opened the slide door and closed it behind him. Then he walked over and sat down on one of the chairs right next to Penny.

"Are you feeling OK?" Sherman asked quietly. He looked into Penny's eyes, and they stared right back.

"No.. actually.. no." She sighed. Sherman shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. Penny looked at Sherman, smiling. He was wearing a blue polo,with black shorts and navy blue ankle-height trainers. And his big black glasses, covering his face. He smile shyly. Sherman changed the subject.

"Isn't this full moon so pretty?" Sherman said. His big brown eyes twinkled. Penny blushed a little.

"Yeah. I love full moons nights back in New York." She said. Then she noticed Sherman was standing up and leaning on the railing. She got up and went right next to him, leaning on the railing as well. Sherman looked into her eyes. And Penny looked into his eyes. They were leaning in closer, then...

"Hello, Penny, Sherman. I just came to see if you chose your options." Mr Peabody said, standing behind them. Well, he sure scared both of them, and they screamed.

"AHHH! Mr Peabody, don't sneak attack us!" Sherman screamed. They both looked at eachother.

"Well, do you guys have your orders?" He asked.

"No." They said in unison. Mr Peabody rolled his eyes.

"Of course, just please hurry up." He said, annoyed. He walked inside and out of the room. A quick cool breeze rolled through, and Sherman's hair waved along with Penny's.

"Oh, crud! I forgot about my hair!" He yelled he ran back into the bathroom, brushing his red, soft hair into it's original hairstyle. Penny trailed inside, closed and locked the door, and sat down on the soft white couch. There was a large, 70 inch flatscreen mounted on the wall. She searched around for a remote, and that's when Sherman came out of the bathroom with his hair neatly back in place.

"Whatcha looking for?" Sherman asked. He ran over and sat on the couch.

"Just the remote." Penny said. Sherman looked at the table right next to the couch, and a remote laid on it. He held the shiny black remote up.

"Did you try looking right next to you?" He said, grinning. Penny looked over and saw the remote in the red-head's hand. She looked shocked. She ran over and took the remote out of his hand.

"Hey!" Sherman yelled. She looked over and grinned. She flicked throught the channels, and choose one where a movie was playing. Sherman sat in the middle of the couch. Penny scooched over and snuggled up with him. They both blushed.

"Oh yeah! We gotta to order something!"Sherman said. He reached over to the table and grabbed a menu. They both looked at it.

"Oh! Brickoven cooked Pizza!" Penny squealed. Sherman looked at her.

"Cool! I want pepperoni!" They both said in unison. The couple looked into eachother's eyes.

"I want root beer." Sherman said.

"I want Orange Crush." Penny said.

"Let's go tell Mr Peabody." Sherman said. He pulled away from the warm embrace and hopped on the ground, Penny following his actions. They walked to door, then walked down the long, empty hallway to the beagle's room.

"Hello, Mr Peabody?" Sherman yelled. No response. Then Penny heard laughing coming from the bedroom. Penny tugged on Sherman's arm and pointed to the room. They tip-toed over and from the doorframe, and looked in. Mr Peabody was sitting on the bed, watching something on the large tv, laughing loud and big. He even snorted a little. Penny and Sherman both got the same idea. Sherman sneaked into the room, a obilvious Peabody laughing away. In the living room, Penny crept into the middle of the room and with all her might, she stomped 3 times, loud and hard. Peabody snapped out of his laughing trance and paused the show or whatever he was watching. He looked confuzzled. He launched himself out of the large bed onto his short, stout legs. Then Sherman screamed.

"BWAHHH!" Sherman screamed and stood up from next to the bed.

"AHHHH! F# $!" Peabody screamed. He ran out of the bedroom and tripped on something outside. Sherman had heard what he just said, and was shocked. So was Penny, which she had also heard the scream and a not so nice word. Sherman was more shocked than he felt that was funny. He ran out of the room and saw Peabody curled up in a ball, looking shooken. He felt sorry. Penny was there right next to him, and she shugged her shoulders.

"Hey.. Mr Peabody.." Sherman said, while trotting over. Then, he uncurled and stood up.

"Sherman, Penny, that was very unnecessary. Why in the world do you do that?" He asked. Sherman opened his mouth, but Penny spoke up.

"Well, you were laughing at something, so me and Sherman tried and scared you. But we got a little more than we bargained for.." She said, laughing. Sherman quickly got the hint, and cracked up as well. Mr Peabody was embarrassed that he had cursed in front of children, but he was scared. Who can blame him?

"(Ahem)Pardon the foul language, but on other words, what do you guys want to eat?" The dog asked. Sherman told him they wanted to share a brickoven pepperoni pizza, and he wanted root beer and Penny wanted Orange Crush. Mr Peabody himself ordered chicken alfredo and a wine. Sherman and Penny understood that wine is for adults, not for kids. But it still puzzled Sherman on that dogs can drink and not get harmed or killed. The order came a hour later and the gang happily ate together, as one unit.


	5. Surfin' Bird

**Hey guys, I went over and read my work, and I spelled a few things wrong. I'm so sorry for that, I don't spell check so often. So there's gonna be some fluff in this one, I bet. Better read to find out! *wink wink***

"Sherman, Penny, I believe it's time to settle down and go to bed." Peabody spoke as he cleaned up their mess from dinner. Sherman stood up and stretched, while yawning.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Sherman said. Penny stood up and stretched as well.

"We will leave tommorrow at 2, to catch the shuttle bus in front of the hotel," Mr Peabody explained."So go brush your teeth and change."

Penny started to walk back to the long hallway, and Sherman followed.

"So, who's gonna get which bed?" Sherman asked.

"I want the one next to the door." Penny said.

"Then I'll take the one next to the bathroom door." Sherman said. Once they reached the door to the next room, Sherman opened it and fled inside. Penny closed it. And locked it. She grinned. Sherman came out of the bedroom wearing a white plain t-shirt, with blue plaid pajama pants. Penny walked to the bedroom.

"Don't come in, Sherman. I'll be changing." Penny said from behind the door. Sherman made a face.

"Ew. Never!" He exclaimed. Penny grinned. Sherman looked away blushing lightly. Penny rolled her eyes and closed the door. Sherman grabbed a soda from the mini-fridge, and continued jamming along to his MP3. When he looked over, Penny was wearing a pink pajama dress with white polka-dots.

"You really like polka-dots, don't you?" Sherman questioned. He took a sip of the fizzy drink. Penny walked over a ruffled his red hair.

"Boy, your hair is so soft!" She said. Sherman took a step back.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"What? Is a crime to touch your friend's hair?" Penny asked.

"I guess not." He said. He stepped forward and Penny continued messing with his hair. Sherman didn't mind after that, unless she pulled it. After 10 minutes, Sherman grew tired.

"(yawn) I'm going to bed." He slurred. He zombied off to the bedroom, and Penny followed. He crawled in his bed, under the covers. When his head popped out of the covers, Penny stood next to the bed. He put his MP3 on the nightstand.

"Hey, you need anything, Penny?" Sherman asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked. Sherman thought about it.

"Ok! Sure. Come on in." He exclaimed. Penny threw the covers open and snuggled in right next to Sherman. He was a little uncomfortable, but learned to deal. He took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. Penny was fast asleep, gently breathing into Sherman's shoulder. He liked Penny, and that's why he let her. He turned the lamp off and slowly drifted into sleep.

Light poured in early next morning, and it burned the red-head's eyes. He slowly awoke. Something didn't feel right. Then he went face to face with blue eyes. It took a second to process that Penny was on top of him.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Penny said. Sherman's eyes widened.

"What are you doing, exactly?" He asked."And can you get off me, first of all?"

"Fine. And I was trying to wake you up." She giggled. She climbed off the boy and sat on the side of the bed. Sherman got out of bed and put his big black glasses back on.

"So whatcha wanna do now?" Sherman asked. He bounced on the bed. Penny joined him.

"First I want to wash my face and change, of course." Sherman said. He hopped off the king sized bed and walked to the bathroom. Penny just went along with the idea and went to the other bathroom to change and wash up. Sherman was long done and drifting away to sleep when Penny walked in. He was wearing a white polo shirt, with khaki shorts and red trainers. Penny gently nudged his arm, and snapped wide awake. Penny was wearing a white sundress, with a small shade of orange with orange flats. Instead of a black headband, she wore a lacey white headband. Sherman smiled.

"Ready to go? We're going to hang out at the beach." Sherman said. Penny made a 'oh' face and ran back to the bedroom. She shoved her swimsuit, sunscreen, a towel, and flip-flops in a duffel bag and ran back. Sherman was waiting. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder. They both exited the room and down the long hallway. Mr Peabody was waiting at the end of the hall. He had on a blue bowtie with dark blue waves on it. He was wearing blue swim trunks along with the bowtie. When Penny saw him..

"BWAHHAHA!"Penny laughed. Mr Peabody looked at Sherman, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong , Penny?" Peabody asked. Penny looked up.

"Aww.. just look at you. Your little _blue_ bowtie! It's so weird! And cute! And charming!" She slurred. Mr Peabody blushed rosey cheeks. Sherman looked at her like she had three heads.

"It's not so cute when you look at that everyday..." Sherman whispered. Being a dog, Mr Peabody had heard what he said and kicked his foot.

"Ow! I'm _**sorry**_ for saying that!" Sherman said.

"Good, now let's go." Peabody said. The gang went down the elevator and thru the lobby.

"So are we going to walk to the beach, Mr Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"We sure are. The beach is actually behind the hotel. So we're just going to walk there." Mr Peabody said. After some couple of minutes debating if the path is this way or that way, the trio arrived at the beach. Children were running around and screaming, while surfers surfed. Sherman was excited, along with Penny.

"So, Mr Peabody, what do usually do at the beach?" Penny asked.

"Well, Penny, I sometimes sit on a chair and watch Sherman play or read a magazine. And when I feel like it, I surf." He said.

"Cool! You can surf!?" Penny said in awe.

"Well, yeah! He's Mr Peabody, for godness' sakes!" Sherman yelled. Mr Peabody grinned charmingly.

"Can you please surf for me? I want to watch youuu!" Penny begged. Mr Peabody rolled his eyes.

"Just this once." He said.

"YAY!" Penny shouted. She and Sherman exchanged high-fives. Mr Peabody walked over to the surf boat rental booth. Luckily for him, a couple of surf boards were still left.

"May I please rent that board." He said to the cashier. He pointed to a yellow board with thick orange stripes. He nodded and picked up the board and handed it to the small dog. He paid and walked over to the shore, board under his small arm

"I've seen him surf, and believe, me, people go nuts!" Sherman both walked over and sat down on empty chairs near the shore. The children stopped being children and sat down on the hot sand to watch the beagle surf. Actually, **everyone** stopped and watched.

**Quick pause, I don't know how people surf exactly, but I will try my best.**

The dog pushed the board as far as he could go before laying onto it's hard surface and paddling. He timed perfectly, because a big wave was coming. And a_** BIG**_ one. People on the beach watched like if they were at a cliffhanger of a movie.

"Watch, this, things get cool." Sherman whispered at Penny.

"I can't wait." Penny quickly whispered.

Peabody paddled until the wave started to pick him up. In one smooth motion, he did a backflip and turned around to face the beach, with all of the people watching. Now he was on the wave, and riding it out perfectly. Some other surfer with a camera came out and surfed the wave.

"Peabody, smile!" He shouted. Mr Peabody shot a charming, cute smile at the camera before he surfed out of the giant wave, and onto the shore. Peabs was still riding out the wave. When the wave was ending, he stook his foot in the back end of the board and that sent him riding up in air, away from the warm sea water. He flipped and landed on the dissipating wave and smoothly sailed on shore. Sherman came running from the chair and hugged his wet father.

"Mr Peabody, that was awesome!" He said. The rest of the beach cheered joyfuly at the beagle. Penny came trailing Sherman. She made a face.

"Ew! It smells like wet dog." She said. Mr Peabody made a 'seriously' face. Even Sherman looked at her with a dissaproving face. Mr Peabody took the board from the water and (tried) to make his way back to the booth. Swarms of people crowded him, but he managed to make his way. Soon after he returned the board, someone rented it. Then one after another. Mr Peabody sat down in Sherman's seat and sipped on a smoothie he bought while watching the waves. Sherman and Penny changed into their swimwear and were swimming. Mr Peabody told them both to try to stay close to the shore, and not to go far out. Sherman knew how to swim; the dog prodigy had taught him. Penny didn't know, so she had to be more careful. As Sherman made his way to the shore, Penny brought along a floatie. Sherman dived into the water. Penny careful got in.

"Woo! This water feels great!" Sherman said while splashing around. Penny just stood there, her face all white.

"S-Sherman.. what' s t-t-that?" She said. Sherman turned around to see a grey fin, coming out of the water, feet away from him.

"Oh Cra-"

**Whoa! Cliffhanger alert! I'm touturing you guys because I love you.**

**No you #$ $!**

**Yea, I love you too.**

**~ThatMovieChick**


	6. Who's a Cute Doggy?

Sherman backed up slowly. Thoughts raced through his head. _Wait a minute, sharks cannot get this close to shore._ He stopped backing up. Penny tugged on his arm, but he tugged away. The fin stopped moving. He stepped forward and put a arm forward, and ripped away the fin. It was a piece of foam, shaped and colored to look like a shark fin. It had black straps with velcro to snap on. He was mad. He dived at where the "shark" was. He felt something warm and.. furry? He picked up the figure.

"MR PEABODY?" Penny and Sherman said in confusion. The beagle grinned. Sherman put him back in the water.

"MR PEABODY! YOU GAVE US BOTH HEART ATTACKS!" Sherman screamed.

"Yes, Sherman, I'm aware of that. I got you two back for the prank you pulled on me earlier. I'm sure people call this term, revenge." He chuckled. Penny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The only question is, how did you know that it was a fake?" Peabody asked.

"Well, I read this shark book and it said sharks never get too close to the shore." Sherman explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. Good job, my boy." Mr Peabody congratulated. He swam back to the shore and went back to his smoothie sipping.

"Ok, so back to playing!" Penny shouted.

"Sure is!" Sherman said back. He put his goggles on and dove underneath the warm Miami waters. Penny put hers on and joined the boy. They looked at rocks underneath their feet, and even found what looked like a little crab with a shell.

"Sherman! Give me a piggyback ride!" Penny said.

"Err... ok Penny." Sherman decided. Sherman kneeled down to let Penny on his back. When he stood up, Penny was pretty heavy. Penny could see everywhere. She saw Mr Peabody, who waved at her. Penny could see farther back in the sea. Sherman got the hang of it, and he ran up and down the coast. Penny almost fell of, but Sherman pulled her back.

"Ok, Sherman, I want to get down." Penny said, exhausted. Sherman kneeled down and let the blonde off his back. He stood up and stretched.

"That was like a massage. And it felt so good!" He yelled. Penny giggled. For the next half hour, the couple built sandcastles, (in which Sherman's got trampled) and Penny's was washed away. Then the beagle came over.

"Sherman, Penny, I believe it's time to go. We have to shower, change, and eat before the shuttle comes so I want to leave early." He explained. Then a guy came running over shouting something.

"Peabody, I got the photo developed, and I just wanted to give it to you. I'd do anything for my favorite dog!" He said. He handed Mr Peabody a envolope. Then he ran off screaming something.

"That was all sorts of creepy." Penny said.

"Can we look at the photo, Mr Peabody?" Sherman asked the beagle. He nodded. Slowly, he opened the envolope. It was a picture of him while he was surfing, bright green eyes are the first thing you notice. Then his charming, cute smile, going along with his bowtie and trunks. Penny squealed.

"OMG! You look so cuteeee! Just look at that!" She said. She was jumping up and down. Sherman rolled his eyes.

"_Better hide this before the fangirls get all over it."_ He laughed. Peabody kicked him again, and gave him a dirty look.

"Aww... so...handsome!" Penny said. She grabbed his muzzled with both hands, that sent the dog on his tippy-toes and a light pink blush on his face. Sherman had disgust on his face, and slapped the back of Penny's head, and she let go.

"Ow!" She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"(ahem) Thank you.. Sherman. But don't you think that's excessive force?" He said. He rubbed his muzzle.

"What the heck, Sherman?" Penny hissed.

"Don't touch him! Da heck! Respect his space, geez!" Sherman scolded, with a real angry tone. Penny stepped back. Sherman felt a soft furry hand touch his arm.

"Sherman. Enough. We're going back to the hotel room to get ready." He said. Sherman let it go, and Penny felt sorry. They silently walked back to the hotel, took the elevator to the room, and got ready.

**1:45**

Sherman came out of the room, dragging his luggage behind him. Penny came behind him, dragging her luggage as well. Peabody had his luggage next to him. Sherman took it in with his.

"We'll check out and grab something to eat, then head back to the doors of the hotel." He said. Sherman and Penny nodded. They fled out of the room, and down to the lobby. While Mr Peabody checked out, Sherman sat in one of the sofas in the lobby. He just stared at the wall, bored. Penny sat on the other side of the sofa, not knowing what to say.

"Ok, we're good to go." Penny heard Peabody said. His voice sounded loud because it echoed around in the giant lobby. Sherman got up and dragged the luggage behind him. Penny followed. They walked out of the lobby and outside in the Miami sunshine. Penny put on her sunglasses. Her silky dress waved in the breeze. Penny hoped Sherman saw that, but he was looking at some birds. Peabs was admiring a hot dog stand. Then he snapped out of it.

"Sherman, Penny, let's grab hotdogs. Actually, you two stay here. I'll get them. Sit on that bench over there." He said.

"Don't eat our hotdogs on the way back!" Sherman shouted. He took the luggage over to the bench. He sat down and crossed his arms, looking annoyed. Penny sat on the opposite side of the bench. _He's taking a long time to get those hotdogs. _Sherman thought. He took out his MP3 and listened to some songs. Paul and Patty didn't want Penny to bring her phone, so she had nothing to do. Sherman was wearing a plaid shirt with orange shorts and grey trainers that were ankle-high. _He looks so cute._ Penny thought.

Peabody was looking at all the options. **Smoked Bratwurst, Pepper 'n' Bacon, Cheesy filled, Vegan, Original.** Sherman liked Cheese. He'd get Penny a original. He wanted Pepper 'n' Bacon.

"1 orginal, 1 cheesy, and 1 pepper 'n' bacon, please." He said. The guy reached in a storage unit and out came 3 hot, juicy bratwursts.

"That will be 15.90, please." He said. Peabody gave him a twenty, and got his change back. He carried the bratwursts back. The first thing he noticed is that Sherman and Penny weren't talking. And Penny was sitting on the other side of the bench. Sherman looked mad, and Penny looked sad. The dog frowned. He walked over.

"I got the..hotdogs...er bratwursts." He said. Sherman looked up. Peabody gave him his and Pennys her's. He sat down in the middle of them, because there was no other spot. They silently ate. Then a large, bus-like thing pulled up in front of the hotel doors.

"That's our ride." Peabody said. He wolfed down his bratwurst and threw the wrapper away. Sherman had already finished and Penny shortly after.

_This is going to be fun.. Sherman hates me. _Penny thought.

**That's it for today, it's Turkey Day!**

**Happy Thanksgiving guys! Be sure to leave a review!**

**See ya**

**~ThatMovieChick**


	7. A New Friend

**Hey guys, I'm going to make a Five Night's at Freddy's fanfiction, so the upload on this might be slower. I try to upload each day 1 or 2 chapters, but it might slow down to 1 or none. If you want, you can check out the other fanfiction when it comes out.**

**So is Sherman **_**really**_** mad at Penny?**

**Read and find out!**

Sherman got up from the bench and grabbed all the luggage. He took his earbuds out, and put away his MP3. Peabody walked up the stairs into the large shuttle bus. Sherman struggled to get the luggage up the stairs, but the driver helped him. Mr Peabody was already sitting in a seat. Sherman put away the luggage in a storage rack above the seats. Penny was coming up the aisle, and Mr Peabody was sitting next to a brown haired woman, so Penny had to sit next to Sherman in the seat behind them. She stored away her luggage, and sat in the window seat. Sherman was looking down the aisle, and Penny wondered what he was looking at. She stood up on the seat, and coming down the aisle was a red-head girl, locks flowing down to her elbows. _Oh no._ Penny thought. She was no match for someone like that. The girl came and sat on the seat across from them. Penny noticed that she had red freckles on her nose, and green eyes. Penny started to worry. _Omg omg omg omg what if Sherman falls in love with her and I'm just a memory? I like Sherman! _ Penny thought. Sherman got up to get something from his luggage and the redhead shot a evil, smiling glare at Penny. Penny gave her a dirty glare. The redhead sneered. Sherman sat back down.

"Hi." The redhead said to Sherman. She changed to the aisle seat.

"Hey." Sherman said, smiling.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Sherman. What's yours?" Sherman said.

"Crystal. Sherman is a unique name!" She said chuckling.

"Thanks!" Sherman said. Penny sat there, glaring at Crystal.

"So, who's your little friend there?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, that's my friend, Penny." Sherman said.

"Hi." Penny sneered.

"Hi, Penny!" Crystal said.

"So, where are you from?" Sherman asked.

"Seattle. Where are you from?" Crystal asked.

"Woah! I went there last year with my dad! Me and Penny are from New York City." Sherman said.

"Cool! I went there for New Year's last year to visit my aunt!" Crystal said. Sherman scooted closer.

"You want to see the lizard I caught? I have it in a secret place in the back!" Crystal said.

"Do I!" Sherman said. Crystal zoomed to the back and Sherman ran after. Penny sat in the seat, lonely and teary-eyed. Mr Peabody noticed that he didn't hear Sherman behind him, and looked behind him. He saw Penny, near tears and Sherman was gone. He wondered what was wrong so he changed into Sherman's seat.

"Penny? What's wrong? And where's Sherman?" He asked. Penny looked at the beagle.

"H-he's l-looking at some stupid l-lizard with t-this other r-red head." Penny slurred. Peabody looked surprised.

"Oh, my. Penny, look at me," The dog said. Penny looked at him in the eyes, sobbing."Don't tell him I said this, but Sherman has a deep regard for you as well," Mr Peabody winked. Penny's face lit up."He can be stubborn, but believe me, he still likes you." He explained. Penny wiped a tear away.

"Thanks." She said. Mr Peabody switched back seats. Sherman came running down the aisle, and zoomed into his seat, panting. Penny was wondering what happened. Secretly, Sherman told Crystal that he liked Penny, and Penny liked him. She understood him, and promised not to mess anything up and make up with Penny. Crystal came after Sherman shortly. Sherman stood up, and they switched seats so that Crystal was next to Penny. Penny looked out the window.

"Penny," Crystal said, trying to get the blonde's attention."I'm sorry." She said. _I'm sorry._ Those words bounced around her head. She turned around to see the redhead. She was smiling shyly. Penny smiled.

"Accepted." She whispered. Sherman grinned from behind her head.

"So are we all friends now?" Sherman asked.

"Yep." Penny said. Sherman and Crystal high-fived.

"So you want to meet Sherman's dad?" Penny asked.

"Penny-"

"What's so special about his dad?" Crystal asked.

"..." Penny and Sherman looked at her.

"Come and see?" Penny asked.

"Sure, I guess." Crystal shrugged. Penny took her hand and lead her to the seat in front of them. Sherman followed.

"Mr Peabody, I'd like to you to meet Crystal." Sherman said. Mr Peabody put down the paper to see a redheaded girl with freckles on her nose, and green eyes like his.

"...I've heard of you!" Crystal said."Your the famous talking dog that adopted a boy!" Crystal said."Wait, that means that... Sherman, your the boy!" Crystal shouted.

"Yeah, Mr Peabody is the best dad ever!" Sherman said.

"Oh, Sherman, you don't need to flatter me." Mr Peabody said.

"Nonsense!" Sherman shouted.

_**THIS TRIP IS GOING TO BE AWESOME.**_


	8. A Embrace That I Don't Want to Break

**Hey I know I know.. the last chapter was kinda boring. But I'll try to make this one more fluff.**

_**This is after Crystal has to leave to get on another shuttle bus.**_

Sherman was sitting in his seat, being pampered by Penny. Penny was messing around with his red hair, braiding the long parts and making new styles.

"Ow! Penny be more gentle!" Sherman whined. Penny rolled her eyes at her friend. Then the speaker came on.

"_Attention passengers, we are nearing the loading docks. Please remain seated, when we reach the parking space, grab your luggage and head out. Our guides will guide you on. Thank you." _ The driver spoke.

"Aw, snap!" Sherman said. He bounced up and caused Penny to tug on his hair. He sat back down and rubbed his hair, in pain. Then he felt the bus come to a sudden halt, violently.

"So much for being gentle." Penny whispered.

"_At this time, please exit the bus. I repet, please exit the bus. Thank you." _ The driver said.

"Sherman, Penny, please take the luggage out and find our way onto the ship." Peabody said.

"Yes Mr Peabody." The duo said in unison. Sherman got into the aisle and slipped all three bags of luggage off the storage rack. He even got Penny's down.

"My lady." He said, winking. Penny giggled. Mr Peabody was waiting outside. Outside of the shuttle bus, they parked where many other buses were parked, with people flooding out. All of them were heading to one spot, a small entrance to the platform were you cash in your ticket. It was also really loud, people shouting and screaming. Some little kids crying.

"Sherman, Penny. Keep as close as possible to me. Don't lose sight of me." Mr Peabody explained. Both of them nodded. He started walking to where everyone was heading to, doging rolling luggage and running kids.

"Penny! We can't lose each other in this wave of people!" Sherman shouted for the cries and shouts of kids. He took Penny's hand, embracing it's warmth. Penny deeply blushed, and Sherman flashed a smile. He followed the bright white of his dad's fur until they stopped at a line. Peabody turned around to see if his son was there, and sure he was, holding hands with his sweatheart.

"What did I miss?" Peabody asked sarcastically, while chuckling.

"Seriously, Mr Peabody?" Sherman asked while raising an eyebrow.

"U-um," Mr Peabody stammered."(ahem) Sorry, Sherman for the pun." He said in his professional voice.

"It's ok, we just didn't want to lose each other in the huge crowd." Sherman explained to the beagle.

"Oh, that makes sense. Good idea, my boy." Mr Peabody said while patting Sherman's back.

"You can let go now, Penny." Sherman said to the blonde. She looked at their hands, fingers entwined.

"Umm... not yet." Penny said nervously.

"Oh, it's no problem then." Sherman said. Penny smiled shyly. He rolled the luggage forward, and Penny did as well. Mr Peabody was on his phone, playing sudoku, and beating each level fast.

"So I was thinking..." Sherman paused. Penny looked up sharply. Sherman's face turned red.

"Do you..want to.. go on a date.. once we get on the ship?" He said, looking at his feet, red faced. Penny stood there, mouth open. She blushed a little, and then stepped forward to hug the boy.

"Yes! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you too say that?!" She shouted. Sherman stopped blushing and squeezed Penny right back. Penny broke their warm embrace and both smiled at each other. Sherman noticed the big gap inbetween him and Mr Peabody, and pulled himself and the luggage up towards him. Penny bumped into Sherman on purpose, and Sherman helped her up. Then they reached a gate where Mr Peabody gave a man all three tickets. Soon after, they were lead to a deck. On the deck was a ramp that lead up to a giant white cruise ship. They could notice the giant waterslides and pools on the giant deck. People were walking on the ramp into a part of the cruise ship.

"Now, children stay close, we are boarding the ship. Then we will check into our room." Peabody said. They walked on the deck, wheels on luggage bumping and bouncing from the planks of wood. The trio climbed the white ramp on the side part of the cruise ship. People were walking into a door that lead to elevators up to their rooms.

"Room 3423. That's on the top floor." Mr Peabody said.

"Boy, you're really fancy with your rooms, Mr Peabody." Sherman said.

"I just have my ways of doing things, Sherman." Mr Peabody said. The group entered the room and waited for the elevator, along with the other people who are impatient people in the elevator lobby. Sherman was tired, and hungry. Penny was tired as well, and wanted to sleep that very moment. Then the elevator went _ding!_ And the door flew open. A group of people shoved their way into the elevator, Sherman, Penny, and Mr Peabody inside the elevator. It was a uncomfortable elevator ride, Penny was squashed to the side and into Sherman by a 10-year old. They stopped at several other floors, and people fled out. Penny stepped away from Sherman, but not too much. It was awhile until they reached floor 45. Sherman grabbed all 3 bags of luggage and rolled it into the shiny, clean tile hallway. Penny rolled hers out and Peabody walked out.

"Room 3423 is down to our right, on the very last door. Here's the key, Sherman." Mr Peabody said. Sherman snatched the key out of his paw and went flying down the hallway, luggage in hand. Penny fled after him. Mr Peabody smiled and walked down the hallway, hand behind his back. Sherman reached the door and jammed the key in the door, twisting it in and opening the brass doorknob. He tugged the luggage inside the room. When he looked around, it had soft, silky cream colored carpet. The walls were colored beige with white trimming. There was a large window, and you can see the ocean, crystal blue waters flowing. There was a large flatscreen mounted on the wall, in front of a white sofa. There was a dark brown colored table with matching chairs. On the table was a flower vase with roses inside of it. There was a coat rack with a closet on a wall near the door. At the far end of another wall was a hallway, a master bedrooom, two other rooms, a full bathroom, and closet.

"Sherman, Penny, you two are going to have your own rooms. And I'll be taking the master." Mr Peabody said.

"Aww!" Sherman and Penny said in unison. Mr Peabody didn't expect such a answer.

"Why, what's the wrong?" He asked.

"We like sharing a room!" Sherman said. Mr Peabody sighed.

"Fine, Sherman, Penny, you two can share a room." He said.

"Yea!" Penny yelled. Sherman and Penny exchanged high-fives and ran to their room with their luggage.

"Wait!" Sherman said."Which room are we going to get?" He asked.

"Hmm. The one that's the best!" Penny thought out loud.

"I'll check out the one on the right!" Sherman said.

"I'll be left." Penny said. They both dropped their luggage on the floor and ran to the rooms. Both of them were the same and the only difference was that the views were different. Sherman ran out of the room, and into the hallway. Penny came out.

"So which one? Mine has a view of the ocean." Penny said.

"Mine has a view of the giant deck." Sherman said.

"Let's take yours." Penny said. She grabbed Sherman's hand and led him back to where their luggage was on the floor. The two dragged them for the last time into the room. In this room, there was a queen sized bed with a dark brown wooden frame, and the same soft carpet from the living room. A closet accompanied the bedroom. There was a nightstand with a small lamp on it.

"Oh, I have to give Mr Peabody his luggage," He groaned."Be right back." Penny nodded, sitting on the bed. He grabbed the dark red bag and rolled it out in the hardwood floors of the hallway. He walked to the white door at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door.

"Mr Peabody? Can I come in? I have your luggage." Sherman said.

"Yes, Sherman. You may come in." The dog father spoke from the other side of the door. He opened it and Mr Peabody was standing there. Sherman rolled the bag from behind him and gave it to his dad. He spun around and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and entered his room. The first thing that he noticed is that Penny is fast asleep on the bed. He blushes lightly, not knowing what to do. She was sleeping peacefully, decided that he wanted to sleep too, and he carefully, slowly tip-toed over and crawled in right next to her. Penny felt the warmness next to her, and scooted over tighter to it. She went on her side, putting a hand on Sherman's chest. The boy was sprawled on the bed. Penny could feel his heartbeats, each gentle and important beat. She embraced him, every second she could. Sherman felt the butterflies in his stomach. The couple both slept peacefully, unaware that the ship is taking off. The rides and activies are opened, as well as the waterslides.

"Sherman? Penny?" Mr Peabody echoed in the room. He walked into their room, not knowing that the two were fast asleep. When he opened the door, he saw the two on the bed, peacefully asleep. He smiled and his heart warmed at the sight of his son, finding true love in this world. He walked over and ran his paw through his hair, and a mere smiled formed on his face. Peabody sighed quietly. He pulled the covers over the two and left the room.

**Aww! ! Lol. This is the longest chapter I made, I think atleast.**

**Now they're on the ship! Jeez you guys seem to drag me on.**

**Love ya! Review, I love to see those suggestions and reviews! 3**

**~ThatMovieChick**


	9. Dogs These Days, Tell Ya What

**Hey guys! It's been long since I uploaded. I have been working on my other fanfic. So I'd like to say that I was busy for a while with school/etc. So let's begin!**

Sherman awoke in Penny's arms. He lightly blushed, and Penny was gently sleeping, almost on top of him. He wanted to move, but he didn't want to wake Penny. So he sat up a little, and Penny awoke. She saw Sherman and smiled. She realized that her arms where on Sherman's chest, and she yanked them away. Sherman's nice red hair looked like a old bird nest, the strands twisted and messy. She sat up, and Sherman did as well.

"Afternoon, sleepy head." Sherman said, grinning.

"Who are you calling sleepy head? You were asleep also!" Penny whined. Sherman rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well, you were asleep as well, and I was tired." Sherman explained. He pulled the sheets off his legs. He was still wearing his chucks. Penny took the sheets off her feet, and she still wearing sandals. She hopped off the bed and went over to where her luggage was. She took out a purple brush and began to brush her blonde locks. Sherman went over to his luggage and took out a bottle of hairspray, hair gel, and a red hairbrush. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. Penny finished brushing her hair and took the opportunity to change into shorts with a purple polka tank top, and a pair of flip flops. Sherman came out and his hair was spiked up, like it usually was. He was still wearing his plaid shirt, orange shorts, and grey chucks.

"Ready to go and do something?" Penny asked.

"Eh, the lines for the waterslides aren't so long around 6." Sherman said. Penny looked at a clock on the wall.

"4:30. What do you want to do for the next hour and half?" Penny asked, walking to sit on the bed.

"Dunno. Let's see what we can do." Sherman said, while walking to the door. Penny hopped off the bed and parked herself right next to Sherman. Sherman opened the door, and signaled Penny to be quiet. She nodded and tipped-toed out of the room into the living room. Sherman tipped-toed behind her and stopped at the corner of the hall. Penny mouthed,'What?' Sherman tooked her arm and yanked her behind him.

"What the heck?" Penny hissed in a whisper.

"Look on the floor!" Sherman harshly hissed. On the floor, was a ball of white fur, curled up, and sleeping. Pennu tried not to laugh. Sherman pushed her back, and tip-toed to the sleeping beagle. He gently picked him up, but Mr. Peabody's nails sank into his arm. He squealed for a second, and he tensed up. Penny snickered. He quickly fast-walked to Mr. Peabody's room, and put him on the bed. He looked at his scratches and cuts on his arm. He sighed. He couldn't blame him. He looked at his dad, fast asleep. He quickly scratched behind his ears, which made his tail wag. He turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving the room. Penny was in the hall, looking at his cuts and scratches on his arm.

"Well, we can use soap and water on those. But why does the world's genius doesn't want to be de-clawed?" Penny asked.

"Whenever I bring that up, he says that dogs need claws, even though he never uses them. But I think he's just scared." Sherman grinned. His cuts throbbed and burned.

"Ow! I need to wash it." He said. He walked to the bathroom and washed his cuts. They burned, but it's worth it. Penny was worried sick about Sherman getting sick, and she was laying on the bed. Sherman came out, with his arm slightly wet. Penny came running and hugged Sherman. Sherman was surprised.

"I was worried about you." Penny said, tightly strapped around Sherman.

"That's cute, but I'm fine, Penny." Sherman said. He slowly pushed Penny away. Just then, Mr Peabody walked into the room, looking like his normal self.

"Sherman, Penny, what happened?" Peabody asked. He saw Sherman's arm, cut and scratched. "Sherman! What on earth happened to your arm?!" Mr Peabody asked, worried. He walked over and examined his arm. Sherman was stuck in words, if he said that he did it, Mr Peabody would never forgive himself, for hurting his son. Even in the slightest way, it's the same.

"Umm... well here's the story: me and Penny came out of the room, and I saw you sleeping on the living room floor, so I picked you up to carry to your room, but your nails dug into my skin." Sherman explained, looking at the floor.

"Oh... I s-see," The dog stuttered."S-Sorry Sherman for hurting you." He said,trying to remain calm.

"Uh, it's fine. Mr Peabody." Sherman said awkwardly. Mr Peabody left the room, and Sherman sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over." He muttered.

**Short chapter. Ow! Has that ever happened to you? Ick.**

**Please feel free to review and like. I appreciate it so much!**

**Thanx, and Luv ya**

**~ThatMovieChick**


	10. The Hours Before, My Love

**I'm back with our favorite couple!**

Sherman looked back at the clock, which read 5. He sighed, and sat down on the couch. Penny looked back at the red-head, and smiled. Sherman was so nerdy that somehow- it was cute to her.

"Oh yeah, Penny, I was thinking our date could be tonight.." Sherman said, cheeks turning red. Penny blushed back.

"That sounds great." Penny said out of flushed cheeks.

"But in the meanwhile, we can always go get some ice cream and hang out." Sherman said.

"Ok, but I need to change then." Penny said, rushing for her luggage.

"Already. I'll go... somewhere I guess." Sherman said, heading for the door. He then left and Penny changed into a pair of denim shorts, a yellow wavy tank top, and cute sandals. She decided to change her headband into a yellow one to match her shirt. Penny combed the strands of her shiny locks, tucking them behind her ears. She headed for the door and ran out, slamming the door hard enough to shake the walls. She skipped down the hall, excitied to go out with Sherman. Ever since Sherman came back to rescue her from King Tut, Penny fell for the boy. Everytime he looks at her, Penny gets butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't be happier to go on this vaction with them.

_**CRASH!**_

Penny slammed into Sherman while daydreaming. But Sherman quickly caught Penny, one arm supporting her neck and the other supporting her back. Penny blushed with the contact, and Penny noticed that Sherman was beginning to turn red in the cheeks. They just looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

Mr Peabody didn't know what happened, all he heard was the crash. He set down his bowties, (he was counting them, again) and walked out of the door. When he turned around, all he saw was Sherman holding Penny, and both of them staring back.

"Boy, we got some explaining to do." Sherman whispered. His dad's reaction was different then he thought it was. He started laughing.

Laughter.

It was least unexpected. Sherman gently rose up with Penny in his arms, and both were back up. Sherman and Penny were both dumbfounded. Mr Peabody calmed down before speaking.

"I'm not going to ask, but I overheard you two are going for ice cream," Mr Peabody spoke."So I'm going also, on the account that you two need.. _supervision._" The beagle put extra emphasis on the last word. He walked back into his room and found his special bowtie. He put it on and came back out, and Sherman and Penny were still standing in the same place. This time they were the ones laughing.

"Mr. Peabody.. *giggle* that's.. a.. _intresting_ bowtie." Penny choked out laughing. Sherman looked at it and started to giggle. Mr Peabody looked at it. It was a blue bowtie with little palm trees printed on it.

"Why do you even wear bowties?" Penny asked. Sherman's eyes widened.

"PENNY! NOOO! Don't ask him that!" Sherman frantically yelled.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Because he answers with the most ridiculous answer!" Sherman whispered.

"Shall I tell you Miss Peterson?" Mr Peabody asked. Penny excitied, nodded.

"Well, bowties are cool." Mr Peabody said. Penny looked at him.

"Wow. I though you were going to talk on and on about something else." Penny said.

"I told you!" Sherman screamed. Mr Peabody rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's go then children." Mr Peabody said. He started for the door, Sherman and Penny behind him. They went out, into the hall, down the elevator, and out into the deck. Sherman and Penny were mesmerised by the sights and sounds, children laughing. And the sea, crystal blue waters and perfect view of the sun.

"Now, don't lose me Sherman and Penny." Mr Peabody said. They both nodded. He started walking down towards another big section of the ship. The cool crisp wind blew through Penny's hair, making it wave with each move. Sherman saw all the cool water slides, wave pools, and pools. They were walking on a section of the ship above all the pools.

"Wow Sherman.. this is so.. beautiful!" Penny said.

"I know... just look at this enginnering!" Sherman exclaimed. Sherman and Penny saw all the kids playing in the water below them. Mr Peabody was still calming soldiering on, and soon the gang entered a large portion of the ship. When they entered, Penny just stood there. It was quite the large area, glowing with modern charm. The walls were cream colored, with a pattern of stone to complement it. It was three floors, and in the middle was chairs and tables, that go with the area. A giant shimmering chandelier was hung in the middle. Two spiral staircases trimmed with golden rails and a string of lights hanging down the middle of each sprial staircase. Penny was amazed. No, scratch that. Mr Peabody stopped and realized that Sherman wasn't behind him. He looked back and this is what he saw: Sherman waving his hand in front of Penny, and Penny jawdropped looking at the place. Then Penny snapped out of it.

"Sherman... I'm I dreaming?" Penny asked.

"No..." Sherman said worried.

"Good..." Penny said, relieved.

"Sherman, Penny, are you two alright?" Mr Peabody asked.

"Now we are." Sherman said.

"Good. The ice cream parlor is down the hall." Mr Peabody said. He started walking, and the duo followed.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Sherman asked.

"Beyond!" Penny exclaimed. Sherman smiled. Mr Peabody then stopped. Sherman looked up and a big sign said: "_Sugar Drops Ice Cream Parlor."_

"Cool! We're here!" Sherman said. Penny giggled. All three of them entered. The place had old charm, white and pink striped walls and black-n-white checkered floors. Pink chairs with pink cushions, and of course tables with pink tablecloth. There was a display of all the ice cream flavors, and the toppings.

"Shall we order?" Mr Peabody asked.

"I'm up for it!" Sherman said.

"Ditto!" Penny approved. Sherman ran for the display and Penny behind, hair waving behind. Sherman looked around and spotted his favorite: Rocky Road. Penny found her favorite: Cherry.

"Ready to order?" Mr Peabody said.

"Yeah!" Both of them replied. Sherman ordered two scoops of Rocky Road with hot fudge and oreo crumbs on a sugar cone. Penny ordered one scoop of Strawberry and one scoop of Cherry with gummy worms and sprinkles on a chocolate dipped sugar cone. After Mr Peabody paid, the couple sat down on the high chairs. Sherman dug right in, hot fudge dripping on the table. Penny took licks and small bites. Mr Peabody took a seat.

"Mr Peabody, how come you don't eat some ice cream?" Penny asked.

"Well Penny, milk can upset dog's digestive systems and artifical sweeteneers are toxic to us." Mr Peabody explained to the blonde.

"Oh.. that sucks." Penny grumbled. Sherman was already done with both of his scoops and was working on the cone.

"Ew! Sherman there's ice cream all over your face! Is that hot fudge? Here's a napkin." Penny ranted. She handed Sherman a napkin and he cleaned up. Mr Peabody was reading some sort of newspaper, flipping through the pages wildly reading.

"So about tonight Sherman.." Penny began.

"Yeah...?" Sherman responded nervously.

"I was thinking.." Penny said, blushing a little."We can just.. you know.. walk around and eat somewhere."

"...Sounds..good.." Sherman croaked. He didn't want Mr Peabody to find about the date, or he would be toast. Seriously, **toast. **Sherman looked at Mr Peabody, and he was still reading his newspaper. He didn't want to be suspicious, so he ate the rest of his cone. Penny was finishing the Cherry ice cream, the sweet creamy flavor in her mouth melting her taste buds.

So this is heaven.

**Mmm.. I want ice cream right now.**

**Leave a review and some suggestions! It's almost time for their faithful night...**

**Thanx! Luv ya guys!**

**~ThatMovieChick**


	11. You Scream Like A Girl

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter had came out later than you expected, I've been enjoying this winter break. You guys have been screaming at me to make this chapter, so here you!**

Penny finished her ice cream shortly after Sherman, who was licking his fingers clean of the sweet gooey chocolate. Mr Peabody finished going through his newspaper and was calmly waiting for the two.

"So what now, Mr Peabody?" Sherman asked, licking his lips.

"I was planning to head back into our room and change into our swimwear, and check the pools out. Until about 8 when we go to change and eat." Mr Peabody explained.

"Sounds nice." Penny chimed in.

"Yea." Sherman agreed.

"Ok, let's go then, shall we?" Mr Peabody said, hopping down onto his feet.

**Fast-foward to the room**

"I call dibs on the room!" Sherman shouted as he ran to the couple's room.

"No fair!" Penny pouted.

"Fine, you get your stuff and go to the room across." Sherman decided, stopping in his tracks.

"Deal." Penny said. Penny ran to the room and gathered her things.

_Super-cute bathing suit, check. Sunglasses, check. Flip-flops, check. Straw hat, check._ Penny counted out in her head.

She ran out with the items in her hands to the room across. She closed the door and locked it. The room was the exact same thing as the room she was staying in, but a view of the ocean was seen through the giant sliding glass window. Penny heard footsteps run into the couple's room and slam the door. Penny finished changing into her one-piece and slipping into her flip-flops. She ran out the door, after unlocking the door. Penny barged into Sherman's room, scaring the crap out of Sherman.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Sherman screamed, like a girl. He was slipping on sandals while sitting on the bed, which caused him to fall off the bed onto the heavenly carpet.

"You scream like a girl, Sherman." Penny said, trying to contain her giggles.

"What the heck is wrong with you! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Sherman asked, angry.

"...Oh..." Penny whispered, ashamed.

"You should be glad I was done changing..." Sherman mumbled. Penny turned red from her face up to her ears. Even Sherman started to turn red.

"Ahem... well are you ready?" Penny asked Sherman, recovering from her state of blushing.

"Yea.. are you?" Sherman asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep." Penny said. Sherman got up. He was wearing white and blue striped swim trunks with a red waistband.

"You look... nice..." Sherman complemented the blonde.

"...T-Thanks..." Penny stuttered. She felt her cheeks get warmer and glow. Sherman couldn't help but strike his signature grin. Penny was wearing a two piece white swimsuit with black polka dots. The straps were colored pink, and a small pink rose with perched on both the bottom and top pieces. The bottom was ruffled as well. Her flip-flops were matching, with black and white polka dots.

"Let's go then." Sherman said. He took a red nylon drawstring backpack from off the bed and threw it over his shoulder.

"Woops.. I need to get my backpack." Penny remembered. She spun quickly around on her heel and ran back to the room across the hallway. She found her backpack sprawled on the bed and quickly snatched it off and ran back to Sherman.

"**Now** I'm ready." Penny huffed, exhausted from her run. Sherman gave a slight smirk.

"Ok, Mr Peabody is waiting for us." Sherman advised. Penny nodded.

"Let's go." Sherman quickly said. He started walking to the door and out. Penny followed, closing the door behind her. Penny noticed the writing on Sherman's backpack.

_**I'm A Nerd, And I'm Proud of It! **_There was a picture of glasses to go with the writing.

Penny quietly giggled.

It was true...

As they entered the living room, she saw Mr Peabody sitting on the couch, ...with a new bowtie.

How many freaking bowties does this dog have?!

"We're ready Mr Peabody!" Sherman greeted. Penny nodded at Sherman before looking at the beagle.

"Already then, let's head out." Mr Peabody said. He got up and walked to the door, Sherman following.

_I can't wait anymore... _

**NERDS UNITE! Hehe. I wanted to write the smallest thing, even if Sherman tripped or he got ate by a dinosaur... if that happened. Scratch that.. I will try to speed things up next chapter so we get to the kissy kissy part. Maybe a kiss... maybe. Sherman and Penny are too young! Tell me what you think, please. Sorry if this chapter is short.**

**Thanx! Luv ya**

**~ThatMovieChick**


End file.
